Life as We Know It
by Noir Productions
Summary: Faith comes back to Sunnydale. To find everyone happy. Buffy & Angel are together again.


Life as We Know it

(Special note These characters don't belong to me, they belong to Joss.)

Pairing(s): B/A and W/X

Other character(s): Faith and Dawn

Rating:R: for violence and gore,sexuality,and strong language

Elements:Drama, Horror, and Action

Faith got out of the bed and put her pants and shirt on. That night was gag worthy.

Sure prostitution isn't a clean job but the guy was like 300 lbs. _Get off your fucking ass and lose some of that flab, fatty . _In her mind, what she was doing is wrong but she needed the cash. Plus, it was only a temporary thing. _If I have to fuck one more fat guy im gonna kill his ass._ Faith took the hundred bucks off the corner table and headed to the nearest doughnut joint that was open at mid'night. She walked into a gas station and saw a jelly doughnut.

"Score." She went to grab it but a guy pushed her out of the way and grabbed the doughnut for himself. She was pissed. He started to walk to the counter and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey." She said.

"Can I hel..."

He turned around and she punch him and he went down. she catchs the doughnut before it hits the floor.

"Thats my jelly." She put a buck on the counter where the frightened clerk stood.

"Keep the change." Faith called out to her and left the store.She takes a bite out of the jelly and sighs.

"This is quality doughnut." She walks to a bus station. The engineer is watching something on the tv in his booth.

"Hey. Whens the next bus to Sunnydale?"

Buffy jumped a demon in the graveyard with Angel fighting with the other demon. She grabbed its neck and broke it and she tummbled to the ground with the demons corpse. Angel was fighting hard and then he literally ripped the demon's arm off. There was flesh all over. Bits were on Angel's arm and blood oozed and sprayed all over. The demon yelled in agony and finally died of blood loss.

"Eww." Buffy said. Angel nodded.

"Sorry." Buffy took a rag out of her bag and whipped off the demon flesh bits and some blood off his arm then kissed him.

Hmm. That makes up for it." They really get into it. They pull apart. "We can't do this." She said.

"I know." He kissed her deeply.

"Lets get back to the house." Angel nodded and they went home as they held each others hand.

Faith sat on a bus. _Gonna go see B, I know shes gonna hate me, because of what I did to her. I can't really apologize for what I did, but I'll have to try._ The bus driver pulled into a station.

"Sunnydale, California, last stop." The driver said on the radio to the bus. Three other people and Faith got off the bus. She smelled the air. Welcome back, Faith. She grabbed her bag and headed for B's. Faith heard the distant laughter coming from inside the Summers' home. She looked in a window and saw Buffy sitting on Angels lap, Willow and Xander sitting on the couch and Dawn on the floor. They were happy. She knocked on the door.

Buffy told one of the funniest jokes on the planet and then she heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Dawn got up and went to the door and answer. Dawn saw Faith in the doorway."Faith?" Dawn asked. Buffy got up and went to the door. Buffy saw the the rogue slayer in the doorway.

"You got out of jail?" Faith nodded.

"Wes, made bail, that's all he did. Bailed me out and split."

"Are you ok?" Faith shook her head. Buffy couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Buffy saw that the tears welling in Faith's eyes were real. _Real_ pain in her eyes. Buffy pulled Faith in her arms. Faith sobbed. Dawn closed the door behind them after the got in.

"Buffy I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Buffy rubbed Faith's back. Buffy put Faith on the couch.

"What is going on with you?" Buffy said. Faith spilled the beans on everything, about what been going on.

"Ever since Wes bailed me out, I had no cash, I didn't have a place to go so.... I've been prostituting. Fucking Left to right." Buffy stared at her.

"My, god. Well you have a place here. You can have my mom's room."

Faith looked at Buffy weird.

"Why isn't your mom in it?" Buffy stared at the floor.

"She died a few months ago. She had a brain tumor. She had a anyrism. Same thing went wrong with the area they operated on."

"B, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We're all ok now." Buffy got up.

"I'll go make up the bed in there for you and then Angel and I are

gonna sack it. So sorry to kick you guys out." Willow and Xander got up and grabbed

eachothers hand. "Yeah Willow and I need to get home too, I got work tomorrow." They left and Faith stood up and walked up stairs. Dawn walked with her.

"How have you been?" Dawn asked. Faith smiled as best as she could at that peticular point in time.

"Super. Just peachy." Buffy came out of the room.

"Here. Sleep well. "

"Doubt it." Faith said.

"See you in the morning I'll make some breakfast." Faith nodded. Angel was lying down in bed and Buffy was heading for bed too when Faith spoke.

"Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Buffy smiled and walked in her room and shut the door and then Faith did the same. She undress and put her pajamas on and crawled into the bed. Faith stared at the ceiling. _Why had B been so nice to me? Maybe shes just a good person. Forgives people when what they did was very unforgivable, and why is Angel here? What happened to Riley? _She put these thoughts away from her and she tried to fall asleep.

The next day Faith woke up with the sun in her eyes.

"Son of a Bitch!"she said and put her head under her pillow. But she got up and got dressed and went down stairs. Dawn was sitting in the living room watching tv. Buffy and Angel were no where to be seen. She looked in their room before she came down and they weren't in there. Then she heard Buffy's voice coming from the basement. Buffy and Angel were in the basment. Buffy and Angel came up stairs.

"Faith your up, we thought you'd sleep the whole day away."

"Why did you go in the basement?"

"Oh, Angel and I were sparring."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong?"

"No! I was just wondering."

"Oh, ok then. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." They went into the kitchen . Faith was so hungry she could eat a horse. Buffy opened the fridge.

"You slept later than us so we ate pancakes, we have some left, want'em? There good, Angel made them." Faith took them. They were good. Faith ate and then went into the living room with Dawn and watched tv. It had been a while sense she watched tv.

That night Buffy and Angel went out to patrol. Faith followed. A vamp came out of nowhere and took Angel down.

"Angel!" The vamp knock Buffy down. Faith charged and took the vamp out. Buffy ran over to Angel. She cupped his head in her arms.

"Faith, where did you come from?"

"I followed you."

" Ok, I'm gonna over look the fact that what you did was wrong because you saved our lives." Faith nodded.

"Thank you, and your welcome." Buffy looked down at Angel.

"Angel? Baby, wake up." Angel stirred.

"Buffy?"

"I'm here." Angel sighs and takes a hold of Buffy's hand and kisses it. Buffy smiles. As does he.

"I love you." Buffy says.

"I love you too." Angel replies. Faith looks at the happy couple. Faith could faintly remember that the now happy couple wasn't this happy. Buffy sent him to hell. He came back. Then he leaves and now he's here again now. Faith feels something she never felt before. Longing. She feels like she wants someone to share her feellings with. Buffy had Angel. Willow had Xander. Everyone is paired up. _Except me. I'm all alone. Because that's what I chose. Buffy could have been like a best friend. I could have met someone for me. Now, I'm alone. _Faith never _ever_ felt this sad. Even when she was prostituting. Buffy help Angel on his feet.

"Faith, can you help me get Angel home?" Faith nods. Buffy looks at Faith. _She looks kinda sad._

"Are you ok, Faith?"

"Yeah, B. I'm fine." Buffy doesn't believe her but she put it behind her. They finally got home. When the opened the door, Dawn was sitting on the couch when she saw Angel hurt, she ran over and helped him over the couch.

"Angel, are you ok?" Dawn asked.

"I'm ok, kiddo." He smooths her hair back and she smiles.

"Good."

To be continued


End file.
